


Fallen Angel

by what_s_in_a_name



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Be Safe Out There, Blowjobs, Comfort Sex, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Grinding, M/M, Praise Kink, Protective Magnus Bane, References to Depression, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 14:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_s_in_a_name/pseuds/what_s_in_a_name
Summary: Alec had dropped, hard. Magnus does what he can to bring him back.(This is my first adult story. Constructive feedback is welcome!)(I edited it a bit because I have commitment issues. And yes, the title is a pun.)





	1. Magnus Is Summoned

Magnus had been brewing a new potion when Isabelle called. He smiled fondly at his soon-to-be sister-in-law’s name that appeared on the screen and answered.

“Hello, Isabelle. How are you today?” He idly mixed his newest remedy for headaches -- which was admittedly for him and Alec.

“Hey, Magnus," she greeted dejectedly. Magnus paused in his stirring to give Isabelle his full attention. "We're not doing so good. It’s Alec.” Magnus’s heart fell and his eyebrow furrowed. He set down the potion and stood up straighter. His shoulders set as he thought of the worst possible things. He felt his voice grow dark and serious.

“What’s the matter?” 

“He’s been crying a lot and he hasn’t spoken since he got home yesterday morning. He’s really depressed, Magnus. And I don’t know why. Jace has been irritated because of it and he’s pissed that Alec isn’t talking. I don't think he's eating. We don't know what to do. Can you please come down here?”

Magnus was already creating a portal to the Institute. Isabelle wasn't one for begging; the strong girl was above that. But when it came to Alec, she was desperate Magnus slipped his phone into his pocket as Isabelle rushed over to him, still clutching her phone in her hand. Her dark hair was tied back revealing all of her lovely, but worried face. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern and fear. Magnus’s heart dropped even more at the sight. She slowed to a stop in front of him and let out a breath of relief. 

“Isabelle, where is he?” Isabelle opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. She grabbed his hand and quickly led him in the direction of Alec’s office. The Shadowhunters they'd passed were used to seeing Magnus in the Institute due to his involvement in their leader's life, so they didn’t intervene. They did, however, look a bit worried. Magnus held himself as if he were about to kill whoever steps an _inch_ in his way.

Isabelle came to a halt outside the door to the office and dropped Magnus's hand. Jace was there, leaning against the wall with a hand clenching over where his _parabatai_ rune was drawn. A deep frown adorned his face.

“ _Finally_ , you're here." Magnus snarled at that. He should've been notified as soon as the symptoms took place.

"Izzy," Jace continued, "he’s gotten worse. A _lot_ worse. When I went to check on him, he was pale and holding his stomach. The food I had brought him this morning was still sitting on his desk. Magnus,” Jace’s voice was laced with concern for his _parabatai_ , “what’s wrong with him?”

Magnus opened the, unlocked, office door. He sighed and pointedly did not look at Jace or Isabelle. He was annoyed at them. He should have been called earlier and been told of his love's condition.

He stepped through the door and closed and locked it behind him, much to the Shadowhunters' dismay. Magnus couldn't afford them to see this side of his and Alec's relationship.

Just as Jace had informed him, Alec’s arms were hugged loosely around his stomach. The plate of fruit and bread was sat next to a--now cold--cup of coffee. Alec’s eyes were distant in regarding Magnus, as if _he_ were the half-day-old food sat on the desk. Alec had obviously not slept--the dark shadows under his eyes proved him right--at all since he left Magnus’s loft the other night. His face was sullen and gray. He looked sick, or dead.

Magnus shuddered at the sight of him. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus muttered as he approached his lover. Magnus turned the chair to make Alec face him and knelt down.

“Darling, what is wrong?” Magnus exhaled as he searched Alec's eyes for a hint of light or a sign that he can _see_ him.

Alec only blinked slowly and continued his glossy stare. Magnus set his hand on Alec's knee, who let out a shaky breath. His eyes brimmed with tears and he weakly reached out to Magnus. He took his love's hand with both of his and placed light kisses over his knuckles, his eyes never breaking away. Alec’s eyes slipped closed and he sighed at the contact, the small tears falling from his eyelashes. Magnus felt a protective and dismal pull at his heart at the sight of him.

“I’m taking you home, Alexander.”

Magnus helped him stand from the chair and stabled him when he wavered. He took out his phone and texted Isabelle that he was portalling them back to _their_  loft.

“I’ll take care of you, darling.” He placed a small kiss into Alec's hair and lifted his into his arms before stepping through the portal and into their bedroom. He lay Alec down on _their_ bed. Magnus felt another pull at the word; ‘their.’ He finally had someone to love so deeply that he considered everything to be shared with him. And this someone was had fallen deep into a horrible state.

Magnus knew what was wrong from the moment Isabelle told him of Alec's symptoms. Two days ago, Alec was off from his work and stayed at home with Magnus. Of course, they fucked all day. Magnus tied him to his--their--bed and edged him for hours. It was pleasant for the both of them, but the morning after, Alec had suddenly seemed...off. Magnus assumed he was just tired, (the day before's activities can have that effect) so he portalled him back to the Institute in the morning.

Magnus mentally slapped himself for being so oblivious; Alec, his darling Angel, had sub-dropped.


	2. Magnus' Angel

Magnus traced his lover’s jaw from where he lay next to him on their bed. Alec leaned into the touch, but not in the way he usually did. His movements were slow and minute, yet he craved Magnus's touch as if he had never felt it before. Magnus’s heart wrenched as he threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair.

 _Sub-drop_. It occurs, from time to time, after a scene where the submissive’s endorphins are going so fast and are so high that when the scene ends, they fall into a depression. This can happen to Dominants, as well, but the majority of drops occur to submissives.

Magnus pondered how to get his darling Alec out of it. There isn’t a clear way to get out of a drop like this; it’s different for everyone. Magnus summoned a glass of water and sat up, hoping Alec would follow. He didn’t. 

Alec’s eyes wandered distantly around the room and eventually landed on the glass of water. He stared as if it were the most uninteresting thing in the universe. Magnus sighed and tugged a bit at Alec's hair.

“Alexander, please drink this. For me?” Alec’s eyes drifted to meet Magnus’s. He'd let the glamour fall to reveal his true eyes, knowing how much Alec finds comfort in them. They seemed to do the trick, as Alec sat up slowly and accepted the glass.

“Oh, angel, what will I do with you?” 

As Alec sipped on the water, Magnus continued to stroke his lover’s hair. He hated seeing his Alec like this—so sad and depressed and distant. Magnus swore that he would never let anything like this happen to him again. He swore to take every precaution and have thorough aftercare to prevent his love from dropping again.

“I have an idea. I’ll be right back, Alexander. I promise.” As soon as his hand left Alec’s head, he let out a pained whimper—as if he had been punched in the gut. It took all of Magnus’s self control to get out of the bedroom to figure out how to fix his angel. As he left, he felt as if he had left a part of his _soul_ behind. 

 

* * *

 

He came back mere minutes later with an apple and some soup to find Alec curled in on himself. He lay in a fetal position, holding his stomach, whimpering and crying softly. Magnus quickly set down the food on the bedside table, which housed the--still full--glass of water, and swept Alec into his arms.

“Shh, angel, I’ve got you.” He kissed Alec’s tear-stained cheeks and caressed his soft, dark hair. He held him close and tight as his mind raced, desperately trying to think of something that will bring his darling back to himself and out of his mind. 

He had a choice to make. He was to either take a risk or leave Alec like this until he eventually bounces back. He chose the former and set Alec down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Magnus grasped his chin. He forced Alec to look into his eyes, unglamoured and full of seriousness. Magnus saw his lover's suffering in his normally curious and lively blue eyes.

“You will shower, put on your pajamas, and kneel for me. Do you understand, Alexander?” 

He nodded lightly, stood, and obeyed. Magnus watched as he closed the door to the bathroom. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, hoping that this would work. As soon as he heard the shower turn on, he relaxed a bit. This was one method of getting someone out of a drop—putting them back into subspace, then starting over and ending it correctly. Magnus's eyes flashed protectively as he listened to the water run. He would make sure that no stone will go unturned in ensuring that Alec gets out of subspace safely tonight. 

 

The shower stopped running and Alec stepped out of the bathroom, dressed for bed, and shuffled to the space between the bathroom and where Magnus stood. Like the good boy he is, he fell to his knees with grace. At times like this, there is no doubting that angel-blood flows in his veins. Magnus strode over to stand in front of Alec and planted his hand in his hair. Alec relaxed under it and moaned.

“Well done, darling. You’re doing so good already.” Alec shivered at the praise. Magnus lightly tugged at the kneeling man’s hair and Alec mewled absently. 

Magnus lifted his other hand to Alec’s lips and opened them to slip them in. The pads of his fingers caressed Alec's tongue and pressed down. Alec moaned at the pressure and Magnus tightened his grip in his sub’s hair. Alec whined as he removed his fingers. 

“Open for me, darling angel.” With these words, Alec’s jaw lowered and his mouth opened, completely pliant and obedient, eyes staring up at him. Magnus removed his other hand and used his thumbs to press down on Alec’s tongue.

“So good, Alexander,” he breathed out. Alec had begun to writhe a little under Magnus’s touch. Magnus shushed him and removed his hands once again. Alec gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes, silently begging for him. 

Magnus couldn’t help but give him everything his heart desired; not while he looked at him like that.

“Unzip me, angel.” Alec's breath hitched and he brought his hands up to the buckle of Magnus’s jeans. Magnus lifted his finger to halt his actions. 

“Hands behind your back, Alexander.” His Dominant voice laced his words, putting Alec into the headspace required for tonight. 

Alec obeyed the command. With a snap of fingers, Alec’s arms were held behind him by magical binds. He strained against them, moaning when they wouldn't budge. Not breaking eye-contact, he leaned forward and captured the buckle of Magnus’s pants between his teeth and skillfully relieved him of the clothing.

“Good. _So good_ , darling. I’ll do the rest.”

Magnus let his hand graze his lover’s cheek as he removed his half-hard cock from the confines of his briefs. Alec’s pupils widened at the obscene sight and leaned into Magnus’s touch on his cheek. Magnus felt his eyes grow dark at the action and cupped Alec’s face.

“Pleasure me, angel.” He met him halfway and set his cock on Alec’s warm, wet tongue. Alec took him in deep enough to hit the back of his throat. He choked and pulled off to catch his breath, then swallowed Magnus again. Magnus had begun muttering praise to Alec, how he was doing so good, and how he is so pretty taking his cock, so well. Such a perfect angel.

Alec mewled at the words and swallowed around Magnus, which pulled a groan from deep in the Warlock's chest. 

“ _God_ , Alexander, you were _made_ for this. You were made for _me_ ,” Alec moaned at the praise and tears welled up in his eyes as he gagged again. He pulled off to gasp air into his lungs, a thin trail of saliva connecting his bottom lip to the head of Magnus’s cock. 

Magnus gripped the hair between his fingers and Alec whimpered as he pulled at it, forcing Alec to look up at him. 

“Oh, you should see yourself, Alexander. You’d cause a saint to sin if you look at them like _that_.” Heavy breath and small whimpers filled the silence between Magnus’s praises. Magnus gripped the base of his cock and pushed into Alec mouth, eliciting a downright _filthy_ moan from Alec's throat that no words could ever describe. Only Magnus was allowed to hear Alec’s sounds. Anyone else, he swore, would die by his hand. 

He wrapped his palm around the base of where Alec’s hair ended and released down his throat with a groan. He pulled out and gazed down at Alec—red lips, spit on his chin, messed up hair, blown pupils, _perfect_.

Magnus snapped and his clothes were replaced with pajamas. Alec whined, as it seemed to him that Magnus would leave him painfully hard and begging for release. As if such a thing were _possible_. Magnus kneaded his lover’s hair.

"I will never leave you like that, Alexander. _Never_." Alec writhed and his eyes screamed with pleads for his release. Magnus growled and gripped his hair. 

“Spread your legs, darling.” As Alec did as he was told, Magnus slid his leg between them and _pressed_. Alec keened and rested his head against Magnus’s hip. Slowly, Alec started grinding onto Magnus’s leg. The sight was absolutely _sinful_.

“Oh, _God_ , look at you. So pretty taking your own pleasure. Just like a little pup, huh?” Magnus pet his hair to emphasize his last comment and Alec made a strangled noise. 

“Mg’ns,” was the closest sound to words that Alec had spoken since he last left their home. He was most definitely in subspace at this point. He had gotten past the fog in his mind created by the drop to submit to Magnus, and that thought awakened a part hidden deep in Magnus's chest that he would put away for later analysis. But now, Magnus pulled Alec’s hair and his grinding turned into him full on fucking his shin, taking everything Magnus gave him—all the pressure and praise.

"Magnus, Magnus..."

“Yes, darling. Say my name. _Pray to me_.” With that, Alec’s thrusts stuttered and his back bowed as far as it could, given his restraints prevented him. He looked like a goddamn angel as he came with Magnus’s name on his lips. His lips parted and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he came apart under Magnus's control. 

As Alec’s shivers calmed down, Magnus removed the restraints and cleaned the mess in Alec’s pants. He steadied Alec and knelt down in front of him.

“You did so well Alexander. I love you so much.  _God herself_ crafted you just for me, so absolutely perfect." Alec blushed at the words and allowed himself to be lifted to the bed and placed under the covers. Magnus expected him to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but he carefully reached over and drank from the glass still sitting on the bedside table. He sighed, smiling a little.

Magnus settled into place next to his sated angel, his mouth curving up as he watched Alec grab the apple. 

"My darling Alexander," his voice was tender riddled with fondness as he brushed hair out of Alec's face, "I love you so much."

As soon as the water was drunk and all food was consumed—except the cold soup—Alec curled into his love's warm, welcoming arms. The Warlock placed a chaste kiss on his Shadowhunter’s forehead.

 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (God is a woman and she is lovely) 
> 
> Man. I've come so far. From writing children's myths to writing...whatever clusterfuck this is, I am a little proud. This is also the longest work I've ever written, ever. Constructive feedback is welcome and encouraged!
> 
> I love you XX

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Uploading? It's more likely than you think. 
> 
> Be safe out there. I love you XX


End file.
